An Authoress' Christmas Dash
by Princess Blaziken
Summary: A Christmas present for my FF friends IzzyisiNSaNiTY, Warrior of the Healing Flame, and White Okami-Sama. Read about my misadventure with my OC Shiro to get my friends their Christmas gifts.


**A Christmas present for my good fan fiction friends White Okami-Sama, Warrior of the Healing Flame, and my real life friend and FF friend IzzyisiNSaNiTY. I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

I was sitting in my authoress realm living room with my OC Shiro. We were both watching Hetalia and drinking hot chocolate and sitting on the couch. A tree was set up in the corner with present for all my OC's under it. The ornament were decorated like things from video games and animes I liked. Ice-like ribbons made by Leo were hanging all around.

"Why do you like this crap?" Shiro asked, whipped cream on his upper lip.

"I dunno. Why don't I banish you to some awful dimension? Oh, and you got some whipped cream on your upper lip." I countered. That shut him up. We continued watching until Shiro spoke up. "What did you get IzzyisiNSaNiTY for Christmas?"

I did a hot chocolate spit take before jumping up, grabbing my guitar and strapping it to my back. "Crap!" I shouted. I pulled a rumpled piece of paper out of my pocket. On it read a list of items with an authors name next to it. Most of them were crossed out except three. "I forgot to get Izzy, White Okami-Sama, and Warrior of the Healing Flames gifts! I am so screwed!"

"How?" Shiro asked, making me glare at him.

"These are authors we are talking about! And three of them! If I don't get them presents I won't live to see New Years Eve…" I said with a shiver.

"Alright, then go buy whatever it you were going to get them." Shiro said. I ran up and grabbed his collar and yanked him up, our faces inches apart. "Read the what I was going to get them." I growled.

Shiro picked up the list and read aloud. "Alright, for Izzy you planed to get her Russia cosplay, for Abei you planed… SSB4 and a platinum WiiU, and for White… Kaito? What do does last two mean?"

"I was planning on- nothing… Anyway, you are to help me collect these items!" I declared.

"What? No way!" Shiro shouted. I emanated an evil Russia aura and began chanting under my breath. I was also playing "Abraham's Daughter" on my guitar, making it even creepier. "Okay, okay! I'll help! Just stop it…" Shiro cowered under my evil aura. I smiled.

"Then lets-a go!" I shouted and grabbed Shiro, transporting to one of my locations.

oOoOoOo

"So, where are we?" Shiro asked.

"Nintendo headquarters. Here we get Abei his SSB4 and platinum WiiU, which is guarded by some of the most advance and impressive security in the world." I explained.

"Then how the hell are we going to get it?" Shiro asked. An evil smile sprung across my lips.

"Yeah… You're my bait." I said.

"WHAT? !" Shiro screamed at me. I pushed him on to the floor, where invisible trip wires were. He broke many of them and loud alarms went off.

"YOU B*TCH!" Shiro screamed as he ran away from rabid attack dogs and huge security guards. As he drew all the attention away from the WiiU and SSB4. I ran into the special storage room and pulled out the 2 packages from the high security vault.

"I hate you so effing much." Shiro said around his breathing. He looked like he got beaten up by his own demons then used as an attack dummy for police dogs. We were hiding in an alley way.

"Who cares? I got the stu-" I froze in mid-sentence as I open the two packages. Inside was a fake WiiU and an empty WiiU game case. There was also a letter that read "Nice try, stupid."

We stared at letter in shock. I shook my head to clear it and frowned. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! I need to get to the Vocaloid realm and get Kaito for White!"

"Then your flying solo on this one! I have dog bites I need to check for rabies and heal!" Shiro shouted at me. I shrugged and teleported to the Vocaloid realm.

oOoOoOo

Shiro was sitting next to a spring in my authors realm. All around flittered Legend of Zelda fairies, which Shiro used to heal himself after getting attacked by Nintendo guard dogs.

A portal opened up next to Shiro and I fell out. I was dressed in an old time like pheasant dress. The skirt was cut up all over and I had red flowers in my short hair. "What the heck goes through mothy's mind? !" I demanded. I got up from the ground and dunked my head in the ice cold water, not caring about the look Shiro was giving me. I came up for air, savoring the cold feeling on my skin

"So how was it?" Shiro asked. I glared at him.

"Awful. I nearly got killed by Meiko in Alice Human Sacrifice, I don't wanna talk about what I saw and nearly happened to me in Dark Wood Circus, from the 7 Deadly Sins series Pride tried to execute me, Gluttony tried to eat me live, and Lust tried to 'seduce' me. And that whole time I didn't even get close to Kaito!" I complained.

"So no Kaito? And why Kaito in the first place?" Shiro summed up for me. I glared at him before sitting up and sighing.

"He was the only thing I could think of. Yes, but…" I trailed off. I pulled a bundle of cloth from my pockets. "At least I got Izzy's present."

"So that's the cosplay you got her. Looks super real. Almost like you stole it from Russia himself." Shiro commented. I laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah…"

Suddenly, there was a rumble through the ground. Shiro and I looked up and saw a huge army in the distance. "Your battle, not mine." Shiro said and teleported off.

"Help, Daddy…" I squeaked.

oOoOoOo

I glared at Shiro as I slammed the door open to the living room. He was looking all cozy on the couch with hot chocolate with a blanket. I banished him to my 'Navi wailing on a guitar while singing Justin Beiber songs' dimension. I then went to sulk in the corner. Shiro slammed the door open. His ears were bleeding but he didn't seem to care.

"WHAT THE BEL WAS THAT FOR? !" He screamed. I remained in my emo-corner pose. "Stop emo-cornering!"

"How can I? !" I screamed back. "I got tricked by Nintendo, nearly murdered by Vocaloid, and my butt kicked by the personification of Russia! I couldn't get any of my friends a present! I'm a failure! Asymmetrical garbage! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

"Stop acting like Death the Kid." Shiro said. The doorbell rang. "I'll go get it since your obviously going to keep acting like various male anime character who sulk."

Shiro ran off while I kept sulking. I heard the door open and Shiro shout. "OH, C'MON, MAN! CAN'T I GET A BREAK TODAY? !" After that I heard various shouting and some crashes. Some thing flew into the living room.

IzzyisiNSaNiTY was my friend on both FF and in real life. Her authoress form was a mint green cat that could fly. Yes, mint green flying cat. Don't ask about the conversation that lead to her creating that. She wore a tuxedo with a checkered tie.

"PR. B! What is up, mai gurl!" Izzy shouted, flying around my head.

"Go away, Izzy. Can't you see I'm sulking?" I said.

"Yes, but I got you a Christmas present!" Izzy said.

"I don't deserve it…" I mumbled.

"Good, because I was lying. I just wanted to get you to stop sulking. Why are you saying you don't deserve it?" Izzy asked, sitting next to me.

"I failed to get you, White, and Abei gifts… I was going to get you that Russia cosplay you always want and talk about…" I whined.

"Really? That is awesome of you! What happened?"

"He found out and I was already beat from trying to kidnap Kaito." I explained. "Now I don't have anything to get you or the others…"

"You're a good writer, right?"

"I think so, yeah?"

"Write them a fanfic."

"…"

"Pr. B? You okay?"

"I could hug you right now, I'm so happy."

oOoOoOo

"And that lead me to make this, a story of my misadventure with Shiro getting my FF friends Christmas presents. Merry Christmas to all the authors and authoress' out there! Have a good night and happy new year!" I said, waving to all the readers.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY FF FRIENDS! Tell me what you think! Laters!**


End file.
